


So Good

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony needs Peter. Peter needs Tony.





	So Good

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get back to the tower. I’m gonna make you cum from my tongue, then my fingers, and then my cock. I’ll fuck you so good that the only words you can say are ‘Tony please’. I’ll ruin you for everyone or anything else. I’ll make you mine.”

“P- please, Tony. I need it,” Peter manages to stutter out. 

“I know you do.”

Tony’s hand is on his ass, squeezing the firm muscles that lay beneath his dress pants. Peter’s cock hardens more from his touch. People will see if they don’t leave soon. Tony gives his ass one more squeeze before sauntering away, leaving him on his own to try to hide his boner. Peter puts his hands in his pockets and hopes that he isn’t too obvious. After all, these red carpet things got a lot of publicity, and the last thing the public needed to know was that Tony Stark wants to fuck his intern and mentee.

For the rest of the night, Tony’s hands linger on him. Sometimes on his shoulders, sometimes on his upper back, but most of the time just above his ass, dipping down to hold the firm flesh in his hands when they had their backs to a wall. Peter had shucked his jacket long ago, and hand figured out how to use it to hide his boner. Now he just has to not cum in his pants. Which his boss is making very hard not to do.

When Tony takes his to meet Justin Hammer, he keeps a possessive hand on his shoulder and another on his ass. He can feel the blush in his cheeks through the duration of the conversation. Tony gives his ass a light swat when he laughs at one of Hammer’s jokes. Tony leans over to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re mine. And everyone here knows it. So act like it.”

Peter’s breath hitches. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony nods and leads them to their table for the night. Once they get situated, Tony’s hand returns to his body. This time on his thigh. At first, Tony’s fingers stay on the outside of his thigh. And then his whole hand engulfs his skinny thigh. Tony’s fingers rub circles on the inside of his thigh, as if to sooth Peter. His actions do the exact opposite. Peter’s brain clouts with lust.

Tony orders for him. Peter’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. This is Tony showing Peter that he belongs to him. That he knows Peter’s wants and needs.

Tony spends the time before the dishes are served tantalizingly stroking his fingers over his clothes cock. Peter keeps quiet unless he’s talked to, as he doesn’t trust himself not to moan and beg for Tony to do more. When the food comes, Tony undoes the button of his pants and pulls the zipper down. Peter had chosen not to wear underwear that night to not cause underwear lines in his pants. Tony chuckles when he realizes.

“You’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you.”

Peter shivers and nods.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to jerk you off. After you cum, you’re going to spill water over the both of us. And then you and I are going to the bathroom and I’m going to fuck your throat. How does that sound?”

Peter whimpers and nods.

“Good boy.”

When Peter’s food comes, he realizes that everything Tony ordered him has some sort of white sauce. Peter’s ears turn bright red when he realizes that Tony is watching him eat. Tony licks his lips and begins to lazily jerk Peter off under the table. 

“What’s the matter, is the food not good?”

“N-no, it’s fine, Mr. Stark.”

“Then eat.”

It sounded like more of a suggestion, but they both knew it was a command. Peter scoops more of that white soup that they had started him with into his mouth. It makes his mind wonder, being at Tony’s whims. He wonders what his cum would taste like in his mouth. What his natural musk smells like. How Tony would fuck his mouth. Would he just grab his hair? Or would he take his whole head in his hands? Would he fuck his mouth quickly or slowly? Would he make Peter swallow? Would he just hold Peter so this his nose was in his pelvis and cum down his throat? Would he even be able to taste it at all?

Peter’s mind had wandered so far that he hadn’t realized that a fresh plate of fettuccine alfredo had been placed in front of him. Peter eats what was out in front of him. Tony’s hand seems to have sped up a bit. Peter sets his mind on trying to control his breathing. Beads of sweat form on his head as a result of effort and arousal. Tony leans into him, pretending to whisper in his ear. He nibbles and licks the shell of his ear, sending noticeable shivers through Peter’s body. Peter’s body betrays him as his hips fuck up into Tony’s hand. Peter shoves more pasta in his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. It doesn’t work. 

“Are you ok, Mr, Parker?”

“Yes! The food is just so delicious. I’m sorry for being a bother.”

Oh, no need to apologize. It’s nice to see the youth of today enjoy more than immersing themselves in technology.”

Peter nods and smiles at the old man. 

Tony chuckles and continues to eat beside him. He’s enjoying this too. Watching Peter be humiliated by him is something that Tony is enjoying more than he should. Then again, he’s jerking off his nineteen year old employee and mentee off under the table. He gets off to that more than he should. So he doesn’t feel any shame when he feels Peter finally cum in his hand. Peter is biting his hand. Tony can tell that he’s trying not to scream. 

“There’s a good boy. Now, clean up a bit and then we can head to the restroom.”

Peter nods and scrambles to tuck himself back into his pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Tony bring his hand up to his mouth and lick his cum off his fingers. Heat swirls in his stomach again at the sight. Once Peter is presentable enough to walk to the bathroom, he reaches for his water, accidentally knocking over Tony’s red wine onto the both of them. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, kid. Excuse us, I think we should go get cleaned up.”

The two of them rush off to the bathroom. Tony throws the door open and pushes Peter inside. The second that he’s sure the door is locked, he grabs Peter and slams his lips down on his. Peter groans into the kiss and pulls Tony closer. Tony pulls back and rests his forehead on Peter’s, out of breath.

“God, you have no idea what that did to me, kid. You licking that sauce off the fork. You trying not to moan.”

“I could say the same about you. When you licked my cum off your fingers I swear I got hard in three seconds.”

Tony nods. He kisses Peter once more before pushing him to his knees. 

“I could see you thinking about me fucking your throat. I can wait to have you gagging on my cock.”

Tony doesn’t even take his pants off. He simply pulls it out of hole in his pants and runs the tip along Peter’s lips. Peter sticks his tongue out to kitten lick the head. 

“There you go, baby. Such a good boy, always knowing what to do.”

Peter suckles on the head of Tony’s cock for a bit. And Tony lets him, stroking his hair as he licks and sucks at his cock. But Tony is an impatient. He’s been waiting all night to use that pretty throat, and he intends to do so soon. 

Peter beats him to it.

“Fuck my throat? Please?”

Tony groans at the way Peter asks him. He seems so innocent. Much to innocent to be asking to be choked by cock. 

“Of course, baby. Open wide for daddy.”

Peter opens as wide as he can and sticks his tongue out. Tony groans and pushes his cock down the kids throat.

Tony doesn’t think he had had a daddy kink until now. Just something about Peter makes him that much more ravenous. He can feel Peter moan as he fucks into his mouth. 

“Oh, baby, I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

And with that, Tony rams himself down his throat. Peter gags around Tony, his throat closing tight around his cock. Tony groans and grabs Peter’s head. He hurry’s his nose in the dark bush of hair at the base of his cock. And then he lets go. 

“Grab onto my thighs. Let go or double tap if you need me to stop.”

Peter nods and opens back up for Tony. Tony slides back in with a groan. Peter slides his hands up to hold onto Tony’s ass. Tony gives a sharp tug on Peter’s hair in retaliation. Peter’s eyes go big and he moans.

“Oh, you like that don’t you?”

Peter looks up and nods around a mouthful of Tony’s cock. Tony curses and thrusts faster into Peter’s throat. 

“You’re gonna make daddy cum. Do you want daddy to cum down your throat?”

Peter hums and nods.

Tony’s hips pick up speed. He’s desperate to cum, and Peter will is the only person right now that can make that happen. 

“Choke on daddy’s cock, baby. Make him cum down your pretty little throat.” 

Peter gags around his cock. The squeeze of the muscle around him makes his cock spurt hot, sticky cum down Peter’s throat. And Peter swallows it all. 

“Jesus Christ, kid, you really have it coming when we get back to the tower.”

Peter sits against the wall, trying to catch his breath as Tony cleans them both up. 

“It looks like you’ve been mauled. Clean yourself up and we’ll leave when you come back out.”

Tony leaves Peter to clean up in the bathroom and returns to his seat at the table.

When Peter returns, Tony doesn’t even give him a chance to sit down. They make their good bye rounds and then head out to the car. Tony opens the door for Peter before sliding in. It only takes seconds for Tony to close the door and tell Jarvis to take them back to the tower before Tony’s lips are back on his. Peter straddles him the entire car ride back. They kiss, tongues down each other’s throats, pulling at each other’s clothes, grinding against each other, desperate to get off. Tony had already made the boy cum once, and he plans on making him cum at least three more times. 

So when Peter starts to unbutton his shirt and starts teasing him with wet kisses, Tony can barely keep it together. God, all he wants it to show Peter how good he is.

When they get back to the tower, Tony has Jarvis pull into the underground parking lot. The both of them look like they had been having sex in the back seat, and the public didn’t need to see that. Tony carries Peter, whose legs are wrapped around his waist, into the tower. Peter kisses him the whole ride up, cupping his face between his hands. When the elevator finally reaches the pent house, Tony brings Peter to the bed, and throws him down. 

“God, I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

The both of them quickly remove their clothes. The second Tony is naked, he pounced in Peter, who is still trying to get his shirt off, and rips off his shirt. 

“You’re so beautiful, Peter. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.”

And with that, Tony wraps his lips around Peter’s cock. Peter moans and throws his head back. Tony grabs onto his hands and puts one in his hair, keeping the other one holding his. Peter grips his hair as Tony sucks on his cock. Tony can feel it when Peter starts to get close. His whole body shakes with need and pleasure. Tony is pulling out every trick he knows to get Peter to cum. One graze of his teeth against the head of his cock, and he’s shooting into his mouth. Peter’s whole body convulses with the force of his orgasm. Tony holds him in his mouth and strokes his hip until his body stops shuddering.

“Good boy.”

Tony crawls to go lay next to Peter. 

“How was that?”

“Amazing.”

“Good. Let me know when you’re ready to go again.”

Tony reaches between Peter’s legs to stroke his perineum and balls. Peter moans and relaxes into Tony’s touch. Tony nibbles on Peter’s neck as he works on getting him hard again. When Peter gets hard again, Tony places himself between his legs and hooks his knees over his shoulders. Peter doesn’t realize what Tony is about to do until he feels his tongue lick tentatively at his hole. Peter moans and squirms as Tony laps at his hole, occasionally dipping the tip on his tongue inside. Peter starts to shake when Tony nips at his rim. 

“I’m going to make you cum from this and then I’m gonna open you up for my cock.”

“Please, Tony!”

Tony rubs at his perineum with his thumb, causing Peter to fuck his hips into his face. Tony uses his other hand to hold down his hips. Peter cums with a scream. Tony gently rubs his thighs and hips until he stops shivering. 

“Very good, baby. I gonna open you up on my fingers now.”

“God, Tony, I need it! Please?”

“Shh baby, daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Tony slicks up his fingers and pushes two into his hole. 

“Tell me, Peter, have you ever had anything up here?”

“Just my fingers.”

Tony nods. 

“That’s what I thought. But you’re still a naughty boy, going around sucking cock for who ever will let you. Am I correct?”

Peter blushes and nods. 

“Thought so.”

Tony wiggles his fingers around, trying to get Peter to relax, but avoiding his prostate at the same time. He’s not sure how many times the kid can cum and he doesn’t need him to be exhausted before he even get his cock in. He manages to get four fingers in before Peter gets hard again. Thank god for teenage hormones. He massages at Peter’s smooth walls, imagining what it will be like to finally slide inside that tight heat.

Tony grabs the base of his cock. He feels like he’s about to shoot off like a god damn teenager. 

“You ready, pretty boy?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh god.”

Tony slicks up his cock and lines up. Peter’s ass seems to pull him in as he pushes. He stops when he’s bottomed out inside him.

Peter moans at how full he feels. It feels right. Like he’s meant for this. Tony begins to move inside him. He can feel Tony’s cock drag over his prostate with every thrust. He doesn’t realize when he starts to beg for more.

Tony has to hold the base of his cock to keep from cumming. Peter’s ass is like heaven. It perfection. Tight, warm, wet. Everything Tony could have ever wanted and more. He can help himself when he kisses Peter. Hearing the boy beg him is just too much.

Tony’s thrusts become erratic as he gets closer and closer to cumming. Peter’s pleas had been reduced to moans. Tony feels Peter start to shake below him.

Peter screams as he cums between the both of them. He cums so hard that his whole body seems to lift off the bed, and some of his cum lands on his chin.

Peter’s muscles squeeze so tight around Tony that he’s pushed over the edge, cumming harder than he’s ever came in his life. Tony flops beside Peter, still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. They’re both sweaty and completely exhausted, and neither of them want to get up to clean up.

Tony falls asleep beside Peter, his soft cock still inside the boy. Peter snuggles into Tony’s chest before he too falls asleep.

—

When Peter wakes up in the morning, Tony and him were sitting in the bath. Tony strokes his hair in his back as they soak in the warm water. 

“Good morning, baby.”

“Mornin’.”

Peter shifts in Tony’s lap, only to find himself in aching pain. 

“Yeah, that bath will help with that. Sorry, I went a bit too hard last night.”

“No! No, it’s fine. Last night was fantastic. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.”

Tony begins to massage the tight muscles in his back. Peter goes limp against him. 

“Mm, don’t stop. That feels so nice.”

“I’m glad, baby. Do you want some pills for the pain? I have some here.”

Peter nods. Tony reaches out of the bath and hands Peter two pills and a glass of water. Peter takes them gratefully before flipping around to straddle Tony. He presses a kiss to Tony’s lips and lays his head on his shoulders. Tony drops a few kisses to the top of his head. 

“Go to sleep, baby. You deserve it. You did so good.”

Peter sighs contently before drifting off in Tony’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! imwithtony


End file.
